


Dortmund

by LeweusIsReal



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Germany, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, er - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeweusIsReal/pseuds/LeweusIsReal
Summary: Дортмунд, ночь и опустевшая гостевая раздевалка
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Manuel Neuer
Kudos: 1





	Dortmund

— Ма-ану, ну не здесь же…

— Не могу… Я не дотерплю до Мюнхена, далеко…

В полумраке гостевой раздевалки дортмундского стадиона, где не осталось уже никого из остальных баварских игроков, на широком столе лежал полуголый Роберт Левандовски, прикусив губу и выгнувшись навстречу прикосновениям нависшего над ним Мануэля Нойера, у которого, казалось, все тормоза сорвёт прямо в этот же момент

Роберт слишком красиво выгибался почти от каждого прикосновения

Слишком сильно прикусывал и без того истерзанную нижнюю губу, чтобы сдержать рвущиеся наружу стоны

Слишком… В Левандовски все было слишком и Мануэль тихо скулит, прикусывая тонкую кожу на чужой ключице, заставляя дернуться и слыша надрывный всхлип

Возбуждение накатывает на немца лишь сильнее

— Н-нас ждут, Ману… Мы же должны… Уезжать…

— Пусть уезжают без нас. Если что, мы найдём дорогу до Мюнхена сами… В крайнем случае, на автобус сядем и доедем…

По помещению разносится лишь шорох упавшей на пол одежды и очередной тихий стон поляка, когда Нойер медленно оглаживает ладонями чужой рельефный торс, специально чуть задерживаясь на чувствительных сосках

Роберт давно не чувствовал себя таким… Уязвлённым? Нет, скорее, открытым для Ману, когда каждое прикосновение ощущается особенно остро, когда Левандовски отдаёт себя полностью, без остатка, пусть даже и не в тёплой домашней кровати, а на прохладном столе в раздевалке, в которую может зайти любой даже в этот момент

Но страх быть увиденными был намного слабее своего же собственного возбуждения

— Такой красивый… Такой поддатливый… Такой…

— Вы мне льстите, Герр Нойер

В голове как будто что то переклинивает, заставляя немца издаёт глухой рык и рывком стянуть оставшиеся на поляке боксеры

Раз Роберт Левандовски захотел поиграть, то все будет по правилам Мануэля

— Там, за стенкой — раздевалка Дортмунда, ты же прекрасно это помнишь, Роберт?

Нойер издевательски медленно ведет пальцами по чужому члену, особое внимание уделяя чувствительной головке, и из груди Левандовски вновь вырывается тихий стон. Еще одно слишком в голове Ману возникает почти на автомате: слишком чувствительный… Нужно будет это где то записать

— Помню, Герр Нойер…

— Тебе нужно быть тихим, очень тихим, чтобы нас не заметили и не вошли сюда, понял меня? И только когда я пойму, что там никого не осталось — ты сможешь перестать сдерживаться

— Я понял… Мне не составит труда быть тихим

Поляк принял правила игры

— Прекрасно, потому что я не хочу тратить время на подготовку

Немец входит неожиданно и даже, в какой то степени, слишком резко для Роберта, прикусившего губу до крови, чтобы не вскрикнуть. Было больно, совсем немного, но это стоило того, чтобы перетерпеть боль

Возбуждение накатывает сильнее, когда Ману шепчет тихое «Прости» куда то в крепкую шею, оставляя россыпь мелких поцелуев и наконец, начиная двигаться

Медленно, невыносимо, но оба знают, что так нужно

Левандовски кусает костяшки пальцев, когда немец наконец ускоряется, немного, но Роберту хватает и этого, чтобы начинать просить большего. Хотелось, чтобы Мануэль потерял свою знаменитую выдержку, хотелось видеть, как он медленно теряет контроль от возбуждения и все от одного человека.

Точку невозврата они вдвоём прошли уже слишком давно и уже поздно было останавливаться

По крайней мере, для Роберта

— Герр Нойер, двигайтесь, прошу…

— Я клянусь, еще одно твоё слово — и я уже не выдержу

— Так почему вы все ещё терпите?.. Разве самому не хочется развести мои ноги шире и…

— Я не хочу доставлять тебе боль

Нежность в Ману проснулась как всегда не вовремя

— Мне уже не больно… У меня сейчас буквально член взорвется от возбуждения, пожалуйста, двиг…

По помещению разносится глухой стон, а ему вторит хриплый рык

— Блять!..

Наш маленький Роберт не умел был тихим, никогда. Нойер расплывается в улыбке

— Ты проигра-ал, Робби

— Похуй уже… Хочется очень, пожалуйста…

Мануэля дважды просить не нужно

Он ускоряет толчки почти моментально, ведя ладонями по чужой груди, и поддаётся вперёд, завлекая поляка в поцелуй, заглушая его же стоны

У Левандовски губы искусаны в кровь, но Ману так нравится больше, в такие моменты он всегда пытается целовать мужчину аккуратнее, не доставляя дискомфорта, сейчас же на это уже нет терпения

Возбуждение скоро становится невыносимым

Нойер утробно рычит, ускоряясь до своего предела, в голове мысли смешались в непонятную кашу, казалось, что в эту секунду мир сжался до одного стола и Роберта Левандовски на нем, так красиво стонущего имя немца и выгибающегося в спине, словно дикий кот

— Невозможный, невозможный…

— Я тебя тоже люблю…

Они кончают почти одновременно, Роберт уже неосознанно кричит, а Ману сдавленно стонет, вжимаясь в поляка, как будто пытаясь слиться с ним в одно целое в эти секунды

И у него почти получилось, когда поляк слабо обнимает его, пытаясь отдышаться после оргазма

— Нам надо повторить это на Альянц Арене…

— Сначала нужно и там победить

— Будешь трахать меня так только после побед?

Левандовски недовольно бурчит, тыча локтем немцу в бок, а Нойер лишь шире улыбается, целуя Роберта в плечо

— Нет… Если хорошо попросишь

И последнее, что отпечатается в стенах дортмундской раздевалки будет звонкий смех Мануэля Нойера и громкое недовольство Роберта Левандовски

Но он все равно не сможет долго на немца злиться

— Слишком тебя люблю, придурок

— И я тебя…

Все таки, раздевалки по особенному влияют на них обоих


End file.
